Pain and love
by The Devils Queen
Summary: After leaving the BAU Elle falls to a terible fate when she wakes up she sees Hotch and falls head over heals in love You don't need to know anything about Greys there's just a few of there peolpe because I needed a hospital please review.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own criminal minds or Gray's Anatomy or any of the characters

**Noat from author:** There realy isn't much Gray's in this at all but I needed a Hospatal

Prologue

"Could this case get any weirder" Hotch said "It's as if this person avoided all of the usual profiling techniques except the most telling Geographical profiling" Hotch whispered as he stood outside the white normal looking house.

"We hope he didn't avoid geographical profiling" Emily said from the other side of the door.

"FBI open the door!" Hotch yelled rapping his gun on the door. There was no response. He tried again, still no answer. Hotch took the safety off his glock and aimed it at the door, "Last chance" he yelled before pulling the trigger on the glock. The handle of the door fell to the floor, Hotch kicked it open. The living room was empty as was the kitchen.

They herd a yelp fallowed by a crash from down stairs then footsteps fallowed by the slam of a door. Both Hotch and Prentiss ran for the stairs guns drawn safety off. At the bottom of the stairs Hotch hit the lights

**I know this is a terrible prologue but if you read chapter 1 you it gets a lot better I promises. And I have it done but it's handwritten so as soon as I get it typed I'll post it **


	2. falling in love with my ex boss

**Disclaimer:** I do not own criminal minds or Gray's Anatomy or any of the characters if I did I would be rich as hell.

Chapter 1

POV: Elle

"He ran out the back door" I gasped from the basement floor. Then I recognized one of the figures through my hair that had fallen over my face when I'd fallen unable the abuse any more. I closed my eyes hoping he wouldn't recognize me but knowing he would eventual find out.

"Prentiss stay with her, I'm going after him" Hotch said running toward the back door.

"Miss are you alright?" the female agent I didn't recognize asked, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I have to get out of here" I gasped forcing my body to try to stand. I fell almost instantaneously. The women caught me before I hit the floor again. I pulled away trying to reach the stairs before inevitably Hotch returned and recognized me.

"He won't hurt you I'm armed he won't get passed me" her voice tried to calm but I wasn't afraid of him I was I was afraid of her partner, Hotch, knowing who I was.

I leaped toward the stairs as I heard footsteps coming back. The woman, Prentiss I think her name was, grabbed my shoulders holding me up as she drew her glock.

Hotch returned to the room. Before I could look away his eyes locked on mine, recognission flashed, he ran toward me. Before I could move his arms locked around me.

"Elle" he whispered so soft I could barley hear him. Every cell in my body wanted to pull away, but something told me he wouldn't let me so I stayed put.

"I'm fine" I hissed just as quietly "who's she" Hotch's arms tightened around me.

"You quit someone had to replace you" raising his voice so that my replacement could here "Emily Prentiss, Elle Greenaway" Hotch said.

"Elle Greenaway? As in ex BAU Elle Greenaway" Emily looked confused and shocked.

"Yes that would be me" I sad blushing. I pulled out of Hotch's arms but he caught me before I could get more than a foot away.

"Elle, you're hurt stop running" Hotch whispered as he wound an arm around my waist. That simple movement sent shivers up my spine the fingers on his other hand slid gently through my hair. He drew me closer this time I didn't resist.

"Hotch…" I gritted my teeth before saying "I feel dizz-" Black dots swam across my vision my knees buckled, Hotch picked me up.

"Prentiss call an ambulance _Now_" I herd Hotch snap, and then quieter "Elle you'll be fine" It was all I could do to stay conscious. I reached up and rapped my arms around Hotch's neck. Then I blacked out.

I woke up to constant steady beeping and arms like stone around my shoulders. I knew where I was, a hospital. I had to get out.

I pulled as hard as I could, trying to break the stone grip around my shoulders and escape this place. The arms tightened my eyes flew open as 2 other sets of hands begun to restrain me. I saw Hotch his arms the stone ones around my shoulders, JJ her fingers at my wrists, Morgan his hands also at my wrists, and Reid standing at the foot of the hospital bed pity in his eyes. The physical pain was nothing to the embarrassment I was feeling.

"Elle stop you'll hurt yourself more" Hotch ordered. I didn't I fought harder to get away clawing at Hotch's arms, "Elle please," he whispered. The caring in his voice sent chills up my back I froze and let him pull me into his lap, Morgan and Reid left as JJ leaped onto the foot of the hospital bed. JJ's hand moved into my hair.

"Elle what happened to you? You can't let this happed, help us and then_ come back_" JJ said.

"Don't lecture me JJ," this time my attempts to escape Hotch's grasp worked. I shot off the bed and ran to the door in 1 swift motion. I didn't even feel the IV leave my arm. Before I could get the door open Hotch grabbed me.

"Elle _please_" Hotch whispered, his voice rose as he pulled me away from the door, "JJ get out!" Hotch picked me up and carried me back to the hospital bed as JJ left. The millisecond the door closed I felt Hotch's breath on my neck warm, gentle, soothing.

I looked up "Hotch why are you so sweet to me? I don't…" as he moved to shhh me his lips touched mine Passion flooded my veins. I locked my arms around his neck, he pulled me away.

"Elle this divorce is bad enough as it is" Hotch said as he pulled my hands off his neck.

"Divorced?" I asked.

"Yes Halley said it was either the job or her I tried to leave but it didn't work so she left me" Hotch said.

Divorced was better that married as far as I was concerned I put my arms back around his neck "Hotch-" I whispered but he cut me off.

"No Elle" He snapped the softer "You don't know how much I want to but I have a son I can't" Hotch's pain was evident so I backed down and didn't fight.

"Hotch why are you taking care of me? I don't deserve you, I let myself fall to this fate" I didn't want his pity.

"Elle this is my fault, after you were shot nobody took care of you, I should have been there for you, I shouldn't have let you get shot at all. It's my fault you quit and as a result it's my fault that this has happened-" He was blaming himself.

"Hotch this isn't your fault it's mine I let it happen I didn't fight back Hotch you don't have to be so nice"

"Aaron" he said.

"What?" I asked stunned.

"Aryon call me Aaron" He said

"Fine Aaron you don't have to be so nice, I'm a crazy abuse victim you're supervisory special agent Aryon Hotchner in charge with the BAU-"

"Elle don't degrade yourself you have all the skills I have and a lot of baggage that I don't have. I want you back with us" he was profiling me reading every word I said.

"Agent Hotchner don't profile me" I said my voice as cold as I could make it.

"Aaron-" he tried to correct me.

"No Agent Hotchner you're playing with my mind and my feelings, I know how you do this, don't. Don't mess with me Agent Hotchner or I will walk out of here right now."

"Elle I'm not profiling you, I already know you. I've regretted not being there ever since you came back" He wrapped his arm tighter around my waist.

"You're profiling me" I snarled pulling away

"Screw it" he snapped this time he meant for his lips to touch mine. He didn't pull away. I locked my arms around his neck, as he pulled me closer.

There was a tap on the door. I leaped away blushing, Hotch pulled me back onto his lap.

"Come in," Hotch yelled, the woman from the house entered. Hotch's hand was subconsciously running through my hair.

"JJ's looking for you Hotch, I'll take care of her" she said.

"Tell her to go away and stay away" Hotch snarled.

"Hot- Aaron" I corrected myself "that's a little harsh, go, talk to her I'm fine" I said.

"Alright I'll be right back" Aaron said carefully climbing off the hospital bed and left the room. The woman didn't take Aaron's place but she did come to the edge of the bed.

"Hi" She whispered shyly. I wondered why she hadn't asked the question I knew she wanted to.

I chose to answer the unasked question, "I know what you're thinking, I was on my own away from all the horrible violence and crime I for the first time in my life. I didn't know what to do and I wound up getting dragged rite back into it only this time not as a witness or as a profiler, this time I was the victim. I guess I just can't get away form violent crime. I don't know where I'll go from here but I think it has to be crime related or I'll fall to this again" I didn't know why I said it I just did.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me" a little more open than her first one word sentence.

"Yes I do I have to explain to someone but everyone else will look down on me I don't know you so if you look down on me I won't ever know the difference" I said as calmly as I could

"I won't look down on you Hotch won't either" She soothed.

"You can't tell him" I yelped in horror.

"I won't" She assured "But he wouldn't he cares about you more that you know. For the longest time I thought he just hated me, then I realized it had nothing to do with me he just wanted you back" She had become a lot more comfortable talking to me in the last few minuets. That made one person who didn't look down on me. I looked up to see her hand reaching for my hair. I felt her fingers gently move the strands that had crossed my face away. I let her touch calm the panic I was feeling.

The door opened and Aaron came back he climbed back onto the hospital bed and pulled me onto his lap wrapping his arms around my shoulders. I blushed when a doctor came in.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Montgomery I am happy to say you are just fine" She glanced at Emily and Aaron.

I waited for a catch as Aaron tightened his arms around my shoulders.

"See I'm fine Aaron" I snapped when no objections came he loosened his grip. The Dr. left as calmly as she'd come.

"You are not fine at least not completely, Elle don't try to tell me you are," His Voice alone told me how much he cared and that thought paralyzed me. If he actually cared I would have to face the fact that I cared and that he had a son. I was to paralyzed by that thought to realize that Emily had left until Aaron kissed me.

I looked up "can you go by the house and get the jewelry box that in the locked dresser drawer the keys in the by the light switch. He did as I asked without asking questions, I was glad of that. As soon as he left I regretted asking him to leave but I needed the gun and badge that were there and the time alone would give me time to think.

The door opened and the Dr. reentered and closed the door then leaned against it.

"Are you ok?" I asked seeing that her eyes were red. Her head snapped up in an instantly professional way but the profiler in me knew something was wrong.

"My ex and my brother are in the same state let's just say that they don't get along. It's dramatic" She confessed.

She opened the door to leave but there was a man there.

"Only left my room 5 minuets ago sis and already you're talking to me I'm sure all she has to do is see me to be in love" I knew all I needed to know from that sentence and turned it on him.

"You hate your sister for dating for love not sex, you don't care about anyone but yourself you have more money than you know what to do with but you buy cheep jewelry for your sister because you have no respect for women but you care about her enough that you second guess every choice she makes because you knew when your father cheated where as she didn't. She's become a world class surgeon and yet all you see is a girl" I realized that the profiler in me had kicked in.

"Addison how the hell does she know this…" He yelled

"You blame her before you even know anything about me or what I used to do" I snapped.

"Where's Prentiss and Hotch?" JJ asked from the door then noticed the people.

"Prentiss as in the ambassador? why would she be here?" The brother asked

"Prentiss as in me" Emily said stepping past JJ into the room "And you would be Artcher Montgomery the pig and it doesn't take a profiler to know it"

"A profiler since when do you profile?" he asked then it clicked. "She's a profiler she profiled me from the moment she saw me."

"Yes and every thing she said was dead on and don't try to deny it and don't come near me or I'll shoot you" She all but hissed

"Are you threatening me?" Artcher said "Because I know you're too sweet and gentle to do that."

"Don't test me Artcher" Emily growled drawing her gun "or I'll castrate you" she wave the gun.

"Emily" JJ hissed warningly from the door.

"No I should have done this along time ago" Emily didn't put the gun away.

"What the hell in going on? Prentiss stand down" Aaron was back in thee door way.

"Yes sir, sorry" Emily said putting the gun back in its holster.

"That's hot Emily, you should try it with me some time, I didn't know you played that way" Artcher said silkily

"Who the hell do you think you are to talk to my agent like that?" Aaron questioned, As Artcher put his hands on Emily's shoulders.

"Get the hell off me you pig" Emily yelled turning and slapping Artcher.

"Prentiss Stand Down" Aaron yelled but she didn't she hit him again.

"Touch me again and I'll have you arrested on assault charges" Artcher threatened.

"I still have diplomatic immunity Artcher" Emily hissed slapping him yet again

"Prentiss STAND DOWN, Artcher you'll have a problem finding an attorney who'll fight me in a courtroom if you charge her" Aaron yelled then he grabbed Emily's shoulders and turned her to face him "let it go" he ordered. She listened this time and came back to the edge of the hospital bed.

I reached up and grabbed Emily wrist sitting up. She jumped onto the Hospital bed behind me. I leaned back against her shoulder. She began absently playing with my hair. I could feel the anger in her every move.

"Aaron get him out" I almost pleaded.

"Thanks" Emily whispered as Aaron escorted Artcher out.

"Sorry" Dr. Montgomery was blushing.

"It's not your fault he's your brother" Emily said. The Dr. left as Aaron came back.

"Prentiss what the hell was that?" Aaron snapped. I could feel Emily's eyes look down in shame.

"Sorry Hotch" her voice was a whisper.

"Prentiss what the hell happened" Hotch snapped

"Aaron calm down" I decided to step in

"Elle I threatened someone he has the right to be pissed at me." Emily said. Hotch bent down and kissed me.

"Can I stay out of this?" Emily asked getting off the hospital bed.

"Than I would leave Emily" Aaron said, jumping onto the bed in front of me and kissing me again. Emily bolted for the door.

"Emily wait" I said putting a hand on Aaron's chest to push him back "Let it go ignore him if you see him" I advised.

"I'll try" she answered before leaving I let Aaron kiss me.


	3. dr drama and HIM

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Grey's Anatomy or Criminal Minds however I wish I did.

**Chapter 2**

**POV: Emily**

Fire flooded my veins, but I heeded Elle's warning and ignored the taunting voice I hatted so much.

"Come play with me" Artcher's voice was only feet away from me.

"Get the hell away from me" I hissed.

"Hay Artcher leave the lady alone she looks too dangerous for you" a totally hot Dr. said appearing out of nowhere.

"Yes, Artcher leave me the hell alone!" I snarled

"Feisty aren't you Emily I can play that way too" Artcher taunted. I whirled around shooting daggers with my eyes. I saw Artcher steep back.

"I've scene people kill for less, _I_ will kill for less. Now back the hell off you pathetic adulterous disgusting pig!" I yelled this time not even noticing that half the hospital had stopped to stare.

"Artcher leave her alone" The Dr. said.

"She'll play with me in the end, she just plays hard to get Derek, something you don't understand," Artcher walked over and put a hand on my shoulder. I snapped. I whirled Artcher slamming him against the wall, I pinned him with my left arm and drew my gun to hit him with my right.

"Prentiss" Rossi yelled from across the hospital. I froze I couldn't bring myself to do what I knew Rossi wanted me to do, but I also couldn't make myself swing the gun against Artcher. Threw my trance I felt Rossi pull the gun away out of from my hand. I still held Artcher to the wall.

"Hay she had a rite to do that" The Dr. said walking toward us.

"No, I didn't" I said realizing as I said it that it was write. How had I let myself snap like that. I let go of Artcher and let Rossi pull me away. The Dr. fallowed as Rossi put the gun back in its Holster at my waist while still holding my wrists.

"Look I don't know either but I do know that what he said was harassment" the Dr. said.

"I'm trained to compartmentalize not to act on my anger _not_ to attack a civilian when all he's done is harass me" I didn't defend myself or what I had done.

"Who ever the hell you are you don't know Artcher Montgomery" the Dr. said.

"Dr. I'm a federal agent I should be able to control my emotions even if it is Artcher Montgomery and I do know who he is I'm Emily Prentiss" I explained "If you know Artcher you know about me"

"Yes actually I do know about you and Artcher, I was married to his sister so I know you're a good woman for not letting him touch you" The Dr. said.

"May I ask what the hell this is about" Rossi asked "How do you know each other or at least him?" Rossi indicated the direction that Artcher had left in.

"History lots and lots of history," I said

"You have a hell of a lot of control to put up with it at all" The Dr. had come close enough to pull my wrists from Rossi's grip "Stay strong never let him touch you. By the way I'm Derek Shepard." he said letting go of my wrists

"Where do I get coffee around here." I asked.

"Here I'll show you" he said, I fallowed. Rossi went back to wherever he had come from.

"I take it you with the FBI agents that seem to be all over here" he said casually.

"Yah I am" I said as we reached a conference room with a coffee cart. I poured a cup and added sugar when I turned around he was still there

"I'll walk you back so you don't get lost" He said.

"Thanks" I said.

As we reached the waiting room a man come through the front doors. I could see something at his ankle under his way to tight jeans

"Elle Greenaway" He snarled at someone behind the desk. I froze for a millisecond.

"Who are you-" the woman asked.

"Her boyfriend" he cut her off.

"What's her name" I asked hurriedly.

"Meredith but-" Dr. Shepherd answered.

"The FBI isn't here no ones here she brought herself in" I cut him off then,

"Meredith" I yelled running across the waiting room and hugging her quietly whispering "FBI please play along" then louder, "I haven't seen you in what 2 years" I pulled her into an office room pulling out my phone I typed:

_**He**_**'s HERE to see her hide your self till he admits to the murders. **

**She'll know what to do**

I heard Dr. Shepherd say "Please sign here she's in room 213.

"Thank you" I said to Meredith drawing my gun and fallowing the man at a distance as he walked down the halls of the hospital. Half way down the hall I saw Hotch coming toward me reaching for his gun. I indicated the man I had fallowed. He nodded

**Please Review **

**Anyone have any ideas of what to do next because I have the next chapter but after that I don't raly know where to take this**


	4. Back home at last

Disclaimer: **I don't own Criminal Minds How could I I'm broke**

**Chapter 3**

"Aaron Don't leave me" I half yelled half cried. The fear held me immobile, _he _was here and Aaron was leaving me alone to face him.

"I have to until he admits to the murders I have to, but I won't be far I promise," he kissed my forehead before leaving.

I lay there knowing what I had to do but terrified. I couldn't even move.

The door flew open. It was _him. _My breath caught in my throat.

"You Bitch you're not allowed to go to hospitals. You know that. How dare you. I should kill you right now" He yelled.

"What like you killed all those other people" I nearly screamed unable to keep the fear under control.

" Yes only with you it will be so much more painful" he growled smiling when I flinched away. He drew a whip from his pocket and a knife from a holster at his ankle. I screamed as the door flew open, both Emily and Aaron stood in the doorway guns drawn.

"Put the knife down!!!" Aaron yelled. I wanted to run and jump into his arms but I was still paralysed by fear. I lay there watching as Emily arrested him and read him his rights and dragged him out. Aaron closed the door behind her and practically ran to the edge of the hospital bed, pulling me out of the bed and into his arms. He walked to a chair and sat down. He bent his head and kissed me, I relaxed slightly at the kiss.

"Did he hurt you?" Aaron asked pulling me tighter to his chest.

"No, I'm fine just a little scared" I knew I was crying but I couldn't make it stop.

"It's, ok he can't hurt you, I'm right here, he can't touch you, you're safe now" His protective tone melted my heart.

"I know I know I know I-" he silenced my voice with his lips. My body melted in his arms.

Emily cleared her throat from the doorway "Local PD took him to the jail and I got the release papers to take her back to DC the jets waiting as soon as she's done signing and we got the jewellery box. And when we get back to DC _we_ are going shopping" she added as an after thought.

"And JJ" I added "I at least have to get a change of clothes from the house for the jet back," I shivered as I thought about the house.

"You can barrow some of mine you're not going back there you're starting over and that means bran new everything" Emily said.

"I at least need money" I said.

"No way sister I'm an ambassadors daughter there is no way in heaven or hell you are going back there to get money. I have enough money to live among the rich and famous for about three lifetimes without ever working a day" She said making her case.

"Alright" I said

"Good" Aaron said as I fell asleep in his arms

***************************************************************************************************************

" Hay we're here" Aaron whispered in my ear waking me from where I slept in his arms. I opened my eyes to see a magnificent sight Aaron was sitting on a black leather sofa I was still in his arms I could see a huge glass window that told me I was at the top of a skyscraper I could see all the tiny lights of DC way below it was gorgeous.

" Hotch Elle what do you want?" It took me a second to recognise Emily's voice and realise that this had to be her flat.

"Anything" Aaron said.

"Hotch I have an entire bar and everything that can be cooked in a microwave imaginable pick something" Emily yelled back. I stood up off Aaron's lap and fallowed the direction her voice had come from.

"Elle Hotch what do you want?" she asked again.

" I can get it myself Em" I said from the doorway to what was indeed an entire bar.

"Hay" Emily said a little surprised to see that I had gotten off of her sofa. " I can get you whatever you want just ask you didn't even have to get up" Emily said.

"Tequila please and thanks Em" I a=said leaning against the doorway. She poured a shot then came over to stand next to me.

"You ok?" she asked

"Yah" IM answered downing the shot. She grabbed the bottle off the counter to refill the shot glass.

"Come on talk to me" she said

"I'm afraid everywhere I go I'm looking over my shoulder either for him or for the Fisher King" I said subconsciously looking behind me Aaron was walking up. He put a hand on my back guiding me into his waiting arms.

At that moment the tidal wave of pain and fear crashed, all the composure I'd held for so long shattered, the damn broke. My mind shattered and I collapsed into Aaron's arms.

"I'm sorry I'm a mess" I sobbed.

"Shhh it's ok you're safe here" he ignored my apology ,soothing as best as he could.

"Elle you need to get some rest You're exhausted we'll both be here in the morning just get some rest before you hurt yourself." Emily said. "I made up a bed"

"Alright" I said letting Aaron carry me and lay me down on the bed.

***************************************************************************************************************

**A/N:** I need ideas for the next chapter if you have any please tell me and I love reviews, almost more than I love chocolate or blood I will update faster if you review


	5. Epiloge

**A/N:** This is the end of this I know It's been a while on this but I've been meaning to end because it really isn't doing all that well so yah it's ending.

POV:Elle

"Aron why are why are we going to such an expensive restaurant you know I hate it when I have to dress up it's bad enough that Em keeps dragging us to her mothers Galas now you're dragging me to some fancy restaurant Aron why" I whined.

"Because I have a surprise for you" He said

"Aron just tell me" I snapped.

"No I'm not telling you till after diner" Aron said. I glared at him. "Elle you're supposed to like the fancy things"

"Too many gala's" I replied.

"Can you please just go along for tonight" He asked.

"Do you know how many times I've heard that?" I asked him.

"Elle please" He said.

"Alright fine but you owe me big time" I said. When we walked intothe resteraunt I froze. The entire teem was standing there holding a banner that said "Elle will you marry me" I looked at Aron he was kneelin beside me a small box in his hands.

"Yes" was all I could say as he slid the ring on my finger.  
**A/N: **I know very short but well it needed an ending there could be a sequel if I get soem ideas of where to take it


End file.
